Café Blue
Café Blue is an episode of Blue's Clues from season three. Characters Present *Blue *Steve *Tables *Chairs The Three Clues *Cookie *A Scoop Of Ice Cream *Another Cookie Summary Steve and Blue have set up a restaurant called "Café Blue." They've got fancy tables and menus, Mr. Salt and Mrs. Pepper as chefs and they can't wait to begin serving food. We help them out with this as they find that it isn't as easy as they thought when they're missing some of the things they need for the meal. Steve skidoos into a picture of a grocery store in order to retrieve the missing items from Spatula and Bowl (the store owners/workers), who were not seen. By working together and using math, logic and observational skills, we help them to prepare meals for Shovel, Pail, Tickety and Periwinkle. Recap Steve invites us in, saying that we might be here for lunch. He's dressed in an apron and says that he's practicing being a waiter because he and Blue have opened up "Café Blue." He introduces us to the chefs - Mr. Salt and Mrs. Pepper. They were holding their grocery bags, since they were shopping for their stuff. Our first task is to get the tables ready. We find that one of the tables doesn't have any chairs. We check and see that there are two place-settings, so it needs two chairs. Next, we take a look at the menu. Apple juice is being served as the beverage and there's an appetizer of carrot sticks. There are two choices for the main course: cheese sandwiches cut into triangles or spaghetti covered with sauce. There's also going to be a delicious dessert. Steve tells Blue that they forgot to add the picture of the dessert tot he menu. They start to play "Blue's Clues." After Steve gets his notebook from Sidetable Drawer, they sing "Blue's Clues." Tickety, Shovel, Pail and Blue's neighbor Periwinkle show up and want to know if the restaurant is open. We seat them and then bring them four glasses of water and Blue serves them pretzels, a random treat, which is not on the menu. As we go to get the water, we find that Mr. Salt has a problem; he doesn't have the ingredients needed for spaghetti sauce. Since cheese sandwiches are also on the menu, Steve serves the water and tries to recommend that everyone can order the cheese sandwiches, but everyone chooses spaghetti instead. To solve the problem, we skiddoo into a grocery store, where we help Mr. Salt to pick out the right amounts of ingredients that he needs for the spaghetti sauce. They find the right carton of peppers, the correct amount of sauce, and the correct amount of mushrooms. Then, they pay for the groceries. Once the meal is finally served, we help out our friends with any problems that they might have. For example, Pail doesn't have enough spaghetti sauce, so we check and see that Shovel has two scoops of it and so we add another to Pail's spaghetti. We also help out Periwinkle when he doesn't have enough carrot sticks and make sure that everyone gets the right amount of juice. After they figured out Blue's Clues, they start to serve ice cream sandwiches. Everyone was glad to have dessert. After that, they sing the "So Long Song," and we leave the house. Trivia *Steve: Hey Blue What should we make for dessert? *Gabriel: Hey Blue What Should We Make For Dessert? *Viewer says "Waiter ist Dessert Yet." am9224 *Shopping for Spaghetti Sauce *Victoria Sponge *Excuse Me, Waiter! *Ice Cream Sandwiches Category:Episodes Category:Season Three Category:Episodes Released on Video Category:Blue's Clues Episodes Category:Blues Clues UK Category:Blues Clues 100th Episode Celebration Sing With Play DVD Category:Brandon hoski Category:News Category:Monday, October 14, 2002 Category:Snacktime Playdate DVD